La liberación de la intoxicación
by Maih
Summary: Se despertó repentinamente en un lugar, aparentemente desconocido. Ignoraba que había pasado... pero quizá recordar lo sucedido era mas traumatizante que no recordarlo./ M por contenido sexual, nada grotesco desde luego, aún así leer bajo su riesgo :D, se agradecen todos los comentarios.


**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

Solo escribo por diversión, ya que escribir es uno de los artes que mas amo.

Este oneshot esta clasificado M, por el contenido sexual. Nada grotesco, pero aun así leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Se agradecen todos los comentarios.

**La liberación de la intoxicación.**

_"Con el entendimiento de que nada cambia de ninguna manera, física o de otra forma, no me opondría a ya no referirnos a ti como'no es mi novia'."_ Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza con una claridad que le pareció enfermiza. Metió todo el aire que pudo en el pecho y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Algo andaba mal… terriblemente mal…

Aun estaba oscuro pero no lo suficiente, una leve claridad parecía aguardar en algún lado casi lista para salir. La quietud que le rodeaba debió de haberlo reconfortado pero no fue así. Muy por el contrario tenía la sensación de ser asechado.

Notó un sonido áspero y continuo que aumentaba su ritmo y tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era su respiración.

Se sintió expuesto, totalmente fuera de lugar, supremamente agitado. Parecía angustiante la forma en la que las sabanas lo envolvían. La tela se friccionaba ásperamente contra su piel….

Su piel…..

Bajo las mantas se encontraba completamente desnudo, no había nada entre él y la ropa de cama, y lo mas atemorizante era que sin lugar a dudas estaba seguro de que esa no era su cama…

_"Hace dos años ni siquiera nos conocíamos, ahora estoy en tu departamento después del anochecer, ¿Cuánto más rápido puede ir esta cosa?" _

Escuchó su propia voz repetir lo que había dicho aquella noche….

Las cosas no iban bien, y parecían empeorar con cada segundo. No lograba hilar como es que estaba ahí, y lo mas importante de todo: ¿Dónde era ahí? ¿Cómo era que su genialidad le había fallado?

Por alguna razón su mente no lograba recordar algo útil que le trajera respuestas y en su lugar se limitaba a traer recuerdos vividos donde interactuaba con su novia.

Novia.

_"Amy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" _

Temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Trató de concentrarse, alguien de su intelecto podría manejar cualquier situación. De pronto todo pareció dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza, tenía la sensación de ser absorbido por un inmenso y sombrío agujero negro. Sus pensamientos parecían pesar demasiado, y un martilleo rítmico le golpeaba la unión parietotemporofrontal en ambos lados. Lo mas desconcertante es que esa era una sensación conocida, por alguna razón era algo que había experimentado con anterioridad.

Notó un sabor extraño en su boca, diferente pero no del todo desagradable a pesar de la resequedad de su cavidad oral.

Estaba a dos o tres pasos del colapso, se sintió desolado. Realmente odiaba las situaciones donde no tenía el control. Y esta estaba demostrando ser la peor de las situaciones en las que había estado. La nausea le llegó de golpe. Su estomago le hacia un reclamo por algo que no recordaba haber hecho.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza tratando de ignorar todos los malestares…

Y lo supo…

Era una resaca. Había bebido, sí, en cantidades francamente escandalosas.

Las imágenes venían una tras otra sin pausa, a intervalos quizá demasiado cortos, pero aun así logró captar la secuencia.

Él en la cafetería tomando el almuerzo junto con Leonard, Howard y Raj.

La charla vivida… bueno su monologo animado sobre las posibles desventajas que trae a su vida ser la mente mas brillante que haya pisado CalTech.

Dr. Siebert interrumpiendo poco educadamente la conversación.

El anuncio de las festividades por el aniversario de la universidad.

La solicitud por escrito que dejó en las manos de Amy con más de setenta y dos horas de anticipación.

Algo moviéndose descontroladamente en su pecho y extremidades mientras la veía asentir con firmeza y sonreírle ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

La fiesta en el salón.

Todos compartiendo la misma mesa.

La febril sensación que siguió a la burla que sus amigos pretendían hacerle, después de notar una supuesta mirada pasional dirigida hacia Amy.

Lo extremadamente bien que ella se veía envuelta en aquel vestido.

Su descontrolada e injustificada necesidad de ingerir alcohol.

Y después…

De nuevo abrió los ojos tanto como era fisiológicamente posible e instintivamente, casi como un reflejo se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama, "algo" se movió levemente a su lado.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, y la luz que irrumpía suavemente por la ventana le dejo ver el lado derecho de la cama…

Se quedo sin aire, sin pensamientos, sin teoría del a cuerda, sin tiempo… mientras su ojo izquierdo amenazaba intermitentemente con cerrarse, en un frenético tic que sobrevino después de encontrarse sin previo aviso, frente a la espalda completamente desnuda de Amy Farrah Fowler.

El premio Nobel, tierra plana, Star Trek, todas sus publicaciones, su prestigio, sus comics, su lugar, su mamá, sus amigos, Steven Hawking, CalTech, Texas…. Su… su todo; todo eso parecía lejano, extraño, irreconocible, algo impropio.

Despersonalización. Era el termino empleado para describir la sensación de ser alguien mas, de estar experimentado la vida que sería de otra persona o sentirse como si fuera algún otro individuo.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, era lo que estaba sucediendo. El ambiente estaba cargado de algo que solo alcanzó a definir como irrealidad.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse mas, despacio, y así despacio notó como su novia se removía con algo de incomodidad tomando el borde de la sabana para cubrirse con ella hasta el cuello… algo la hizo emitir un gemido al tiempo que se giraba con los ojos somnolientos, casi cerrados, para quedar con el rostro mirando en dirección hacia el de él.

La impresión hizo que el tic de Sheldon se detuviera por completo, mientras los ojos se abrían con asombro al encontrarse con los de Amy. Ella escuchó un leve gemido adornado con algo parecido al horror, seguido del golpe seco que produjo el cuerpo del Dr. Cooper golpeándose de lleno contra el alfombrado piso de su habitación. Se había caído de la cama.

No lo había tomado bien.

- " Hola 'Cuddles'…" - dijo suavemente con los ojos aun medio cerrados cuando la cabeza de Sheldon se asomó cautelosamente por encima del colchón.

- "Amy…" – no estaba segura si era un saludo, una pregunta, o el preámbulo de alguna declaración. Pero su rostro era una mezcla ilegible de emociones. Estaba en shock eso era seguro, el hombre que al fin, le había hecho dulcemente el amor la noche anterior parecía haber cambiado drásticamente, parecía de hecho ser otro.

No. Se corrigió mentalmente. Ella sabía perfectamente que la intoxicación etílica no cambiaba a las personas. Su conocimiento sobre los procesos neuronales sostenía que el alcohol liberaba a los seres humanos de sus inhibiciones. Por lo tanto no transformaba a la gente, solo mostraba en cierto modo, como son en realidad. En palabras sencillas los volvía mas sinceros respecto a quienes son.

- "Sin intención de evidenciar lo que es obvio, considero que la cama es un lugar mas apropiado para descansar, por lo cual sugiero que regreses al colchón" – había algo que casi podría definir como placer, en toda esta situación, él lucía inequívocamente desconcertado, lo cual en otras circunstancias (es decir si ellos fueran otras personas) habría sido forma segura de matar la pasión.

Pero para ellos, más bien para Amy, una destacada y brillante científica con un deslumbrante historial como investigadora y con un futuro que se vislumbraba a un más fructífero, la situación era fantástica. Verlo así, desconcertado, fuera de su acostumbrado entorno, con las huellas del desvelo y de la resaca en su rostro, sin mencionar el desconcierto de saberse fuera de lugar, con la mirada de un asustadizo bambi, todo el contexto tenía algo de ternura. Sí, de hecho era la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida. Y tener a Sheldon Lee Cooper justo donde ella quería era algo que la hacía muy feliz.

No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras su ahora novio en todos los aspectos del termino, le miraba a los ojos en una tacita suplica por respuestas, o algo que pudiera catalogarse como una explicación.

No quería agobiarlo, ni presionarlo, quizá el iniciar vida sexual había sido algo bastante difícil de digerir para un científico, bueno … para una persona como él. Así que se limito a mantener su cuerpo cubierto con la cálida sabana mientras palmeaba el colchón indicando a Sheldon que regresara a su lado.

- "Amy…"- volvió a decir, y a pesar del desconcierto aun presente, escuchar su nombre en la voz de su novio era algo bastante gratificante, guardo silencio mientras Sheldon le miraba intensamente a los ojos como si tratara de encontrar respuestas –"Estoy…. estoy desnudo…" – era difícil verlo tan vulnerable –"Y…. tú…. También…"

- "Lo sé…."- sonrió al tiempo de responderle, y de pronto algo pareció brillar en las pupilas de Sheldon, que se dilataron a una velocidad sorprendentemente anormal….

Amy supo que estaba recordando….

- "¿Sabes cual es de hecho un aspecto recalcable sobre la mantis religiosa?" – soltó la pregunta con total naturalidad, como comenzaba la mayoría de sus intelectualmente estimulantes conversaciones. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se adelantó con la respuesta - "Que durante el apareamiento la copula tiene una duración aproximada de dos horas, y es la hembra quien en realidad devora a su pareja"- Amy tuvo una sospecha sobre el porque estaba mencionando algo como eso –"no tengo inconveniente en cuanto a la duración del coito, pero estoy dispuesto a invertir los roles, quizá deba admitir que sería un placer intercambiarlos…."

Ella esbozó apenas una sonrisa con algo de incredulidad. Todo aquello era casi gracioso. Sheldon se puso de pie dejando su asiento y avanzando con cautela hacia ella; quien parecía no entender del todo a lo que se estaba refiriendo, bueno en realidad si lo entendía, pero fue todo tan repentino y tan improbable que se encontró analizando si en realidad él lo había dicho.

- -"¿Habría sido mas apropiado recoger mis bongos? Así quizá podría al menos improvisar una invitación musical al sexo…."- Cuando se dio cuenta el físico estaba frente a ella haciendo una pequeña pausa al tiempo que la miraba con sus ojos reflejando un azul intensamente profundo –" que si me permites hacer una sugerencia, me gustaría que no fuera para nada casual…."

- "Sheldon…¿De que estas hablan.….."- intento preguntar con suavidad, pero se vio súbitamente interrumpida por las manos de su novio envolviendo sus mejillas, no tuvo tiempo de hablar nuevamente, él inclino su cabeza dejando su rostro justo frente al de ella, dejando que sus labios se unieran en una desconocida caricia.

Era mas de lo que ella había esperado. Mucho mas de lo que siquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Cuando él le pidió dejar la cena para ir a dar un paseo supo que algo tramaba. Su comportamiento bajo los influjos del alcohol había sido modificado por completo. Sonreía, se le notaba mas relajado, mas dispuesto a interactuar con ella. No era que se quejara, era extraño sin duda, pero de cualquier forma fue grato sentir que enredaba sus dedos con los de ella y escucharle decir muy próximo a su oído que deseaba tomar un paseo nocturno juntos.

Fuera del edificio notificó que preferiría pasear en auto debido a que las condiciones climáticas probablemente se volverían adversas. Y una vez que el vehículo dejo el estacionamiento, externó su deseo de beber algo en el apartamento de ella.

No estaba segura de que se trataba todo ese abrupto cambio de planes, sin embargo tenía la certeza de que se debían a la recientemente descubierta fascinación que tenia Sheldon por el vodka, ron, whisky y muy probablemente por el tequila. De cualquier forma le parecía divertido verlo siendo libre y dejándose llevar. Innegablemente le gustaba la forma en la que sonreía, en la que su mirada se detenía en ella, en la que sus ojos parecían mas vivaces que nunca. Dado la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido Amy no esperaba que se mantuviera mucho tiempo despierto, asumió que era cuestión de esperar mientras era complaciente a sus casi infantiles peticiones.

Pero algo no estaba bien…. sentía la suavidad de los inexpertos pero reconfortantes labios del Dr. Cooper, mientras una interminable cadena de sensaciones la envolvía y le hacían devolver el beso, sus mejillas ardían, todo su cuerpo ardía, pero…

- "Sheldon…. espera un momento…"- se vio obligada romper lo que era el mejor beso apasionado que había recibido en su vida, siendo honesta era el primero, aun así (y sobre todo por eso) era el mejor.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó desconcertado pero con una sonrisa satisfecha cruzando su cara, separado apenas unos centímetros de la de ella.

- "Necesitas calmarte…"- y al decirlo supo que quien necesitaba calmarse era precisamente ella, aun tenía el sabor de Sheldon en los labios, en la boca... y percibir la fragancia dulce de su aliento le estaba dificultando pensar.

- "No veo que haya una razón para eso, si no he sido lo suficientemente claro quiero expresar mi ferviente deseo de besarte, donde nunca te han besado; posterior a lo cual, con el preámbulo protocolizado de caricias y jugueteo, me encontrare plenamente dispuesto y debo decir impacientemente animado, de llevar acabo un exitoso y prolongado encuentro sexual contigo, Amy…."

La idea no sonaba del todo mal, a pesar de la mecánica descripción del procedimiento; de hecho aun con tal descripción le pareció algo muy romántico.

Sin embargo ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

- "¿Por qué no?" – dijo medio incrédulo, medio escandalizado. Sus manos bajaron gentilmente a los hombros de Amy y la acercó un poco mas a él – "Siempre habías estado dispuesta a iniciar vida sexual conmigo, recuerdo cada una de tus solicitudes; no me es posible saber a que se debe esta repentina renuencia a realizar las relaciones carnales que siempre habías deseado…."- hizo una pequeña pausa –" Oh… ¿Acaso tu negación tiene que ver con el hecho de que no he tenido practica? ¿Te preocupa que no llegue a ser tan satisfactorio como para llegar al orgasmo? Tonterías Amy, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre el procedimiento copulativo, zonas erógenas, postura ideal para la primera penetración"- ella levanto una ceja inquisitivamente, esta versión del Dr. Cooper era ciertamente fascinante - " estarás bien, estaremos bien…."

- "Esto no esta bien, Sheldon. Todos esos radicales OH viajando en tu torrente sanguíneo han alterado tu percepción y tu comportamiento"- trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero era difícil mantenerse enfocada cuando las manos del físico la apresaban por la espalda inclinándose un poco mas sobre ella para poder escucharla, tuvo que modular el volumen de su voz hasta que esta se volvió casi un susurro –"Bajo otras circunstancias yo estaría completamente dispuesta…."

- "¿Estas experimentando tu periodo menstrual? Porque si es así, debo decirte que existen técnicas apropiadas para la penetración…además el orgasmo…"

- "Sí, sí…"- era una locura - "yo sé que el orgasmo ayuda a disminuir las incomodidades producidas por la variación hormonal durante los días de sangrado, pero no, no es eso…. "

- "Entonces…"- el alcohol no había hecho merma en su aplomo y su necesidad de insistencia, se mantuvo meditante unos segundos y comenzó a hablar en un tono mas suave, – "A pesar de que con anterioridad habíamos discutido la posibilidad de procrear, debo decirte que debido al punto de éxito donde se encuentra tu carrera, entiendo tu resistencia a quedar embarazada. Ese asunto podemos discutirlo posteriormente, y te prometo que firmaremos un nuevo acuerdo donde se establezca el número de embarazos, el periodo intergenésico, el nombre de nuestra descendencia, quizá podríamos no tener el control total sobre el género de cada uno, pero bueno algo de incertidumbre podría ser interesantemente emocionante."- Casi había emoción en su voz, que se hizo mas solemne cuando declaró - "¿Estas ovulando? No tienes de que preocuparte, he traído algunos preservativos."

- "¿Embarazo? ¿Periodo intergenesico? ¿Preservativos? Sheldon creo que no estas bien" – puso su mano sobre la frente del doctor, parecía febril pero no estaba segura si era a causa del alcohol, de alguna enfermedad, o de la excitación, porque sí, Sheldon Cooper lucia excitado - "Escucha, todo lo que has dicho suena maravilloso, pero no podemos proceder…"

- "De hecho debo decir que yo sí…"- se inclino de nuevo e intento besarla.

- "Espera un segundo"- le detuvo - " a lo que me refiero es que estas fuera de control, ¿recuerdas tu germenofobia? ¿Lo antihigiénicas que son las relaciones sexuales? ¿Tu concepto y crítica de aquellos que se dejan llevar por sus instintos básicos y son presa constante de su sistema endocrino? La posibilidad de que el sobrio Sheldon Cooper me diga todo lo que acabas de decir es ínfima, por no decir nula. Estoy segura de que es el alcohol que te ha trastornado, y que no es realmente lo que deseas hacer. Puedes apostar que no hay algo que pudiera hacerme mas feliz, que una noche de romance contigo, pero no así, no de esta forma."- acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su novio - "Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que pase algo, de lo que seguramente te arrepentirías en la mañana. No creo que tú o yo podamos con eso."

Él guardo silencio. Y dando por terminado el asunto, Amy intento liberarse del abrazo.

- "Quizá quieras que te lleve a tu departamento"- vio la hora en el reloj del microondas, era tarde - "o ¿prefieres dormir en el sofá?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ella desvió la mirada intentando romper contacto visual, y tratando de colarse suavemente fuera de los brazos de su novio, de repente la voz de él surgió calmada y segura.

- "Y… ¿que tal en la cama?" – Amy regresó su vista al rostro de Sheldon, viéndolo por primera vez intensamente sonrojado, sintiendo que la acercaba mas contra su cuerpo -"Te concedo absolutamente la razón en lo referente a que, en condiciones de no intoxicación etílica yo no me atrevería a hacerte alguna de las solicitudes que he expuesto…" – se mantuvo en silencio, y metió aire en su pecho despacio, continuo con una voz profunda y suave -" sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no sea lo que quiero. Amy, he llegado a un punto donde soy consiente de que conseguir el premio Nobel no tendría ningún sentido si tu no estas sentada a mi lado durante la ceremonia. Obtener ese galardón es solo uno de los principales objetivos de mi vida, el otro es, sin duda, compartir contigo la mayor parte de mi existencia. Creo que no me sería posible poder expresarte lo gratificante que seria para mi si tu aceptaras dejar de ser virgen conmigo, Amy realmente quiero hacerte el amor…"

- "Sheldon…."

Impaciente se dedico a besarla de nuevo, de una forma sencilla, tierna, con sumo cuidado. La emoción era bastante, pero debido a su falta de práctica se encontraba temeroso de realizar algún movimiento erróneo.

- "Ahora que todo esta claro"- dijo separándose un poco tras unos minutos de ósculos, sacó de su pantalón una tercia de cuadros plastificados –"me complacería en gran manera si la elección del preservativo fuera este"- le entregó uno – " me parece apropiado, dadas las circunstancias…."

- "¿Un condón edición especial limitada de la guerra de las galaxias? ¿Latex azul como el sable de luz de Luke Skywalker? ¿Brilla en la oscuridad? "- Repitió un tanto incrédula la descripción del producto - "¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Por qué tienes preservativos contigo, Sheldon?"

- "Bueno, fueron un préstamo de Leonard, Howard y este específicamente de Raj…"- dijo sencillamente –"Entonces… ¿es el elegido?"- Ella sonrío mientras asentía un tanto asombrada por la existencia de un producto tan particular, sin duda la mercadotecnia de la ciencia ficción barata no conocía limites - "¡Magnifico! Me encanta esa tonalidad de azul…"

Se colocó detrás de ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre el vientre de Amy, comenzó entonces a caminar empujándola gentilmente hacia su habitación.

Era un lugar hasta cierto punto desconocido para él. Nunca antes se había atrevido a observar detenidamente cada rincón de la recamara de su novia. De pronto tuvo la idea, fugaz e infantil, de que era una especie de santuario. Sonrío, y sus labios describían una emoción tan autentica que no pudo pasar desapercibida por Amy.

- "Realmente estas feliz, ¿cierto? " – pregunto sintiéndose emocionada.

- "Le aseguro Dra. Fowler, que la felicidad que experimento en este momento difícilmente se podría cuantificar… "- sintió sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello, y él se limito a apretarla mas contra su pecho.

Y de nuevo un beso…. Lento, intenso, explorador, lleno de emociones. Se prolongo por unos minutos. Sheldon colocó su frente sobre la de ella y permanecieron observándose por un par de minutos. Sin decir palabra él le dio un rápido besó sobre los labios, otro sobre la mejilla, y así poco a poco fue trazando un camino de besos a través de su cuello, sus manos buscaban en su espalda tratando delicadamente de liberar el botón superior, el único del vestido.

Amy se estremeció levemente al sentir la boca de su novio acariciar su hombro desnudo.

El cierre en su espalda cedió bajo las manos de Sheldon, liberando su cuerpo, Amy cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, el vestido rojo se deslizó levemente dejando expuesto la parte superior de su torso.

-"Son …. exactamente como los imaginaba…"- dijo él, y al notar un gesto inquisitivo en el rostro de la neurobióloga, aclaró –"tus hombros, son justo como los había visualizado…me gustan."- hizo un pausa mientras se quitaba la corbata sin dejar de mirarse en los ojos de Amy.

Ella desabotonó la camisa despacio, contemplando los botones liberados como si fueran el objeto de estudio mas fascinante. Metió las manos entre la tela y el pecho de Sheldon, deslizándolas hasta su espalda, haciendo que la camisa de seda elegida por Penny, cayera al piso.

Amy lo vió separarse un poco al tiempo que él llevaba sus manos hacia el cinturón, bajó un poco su cabeza y se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Sheldon acercara sus labios a los de ella. No era un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra, es decir siendo estrictos sí, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus bocas estaban unidas, pero era un toque muy fino, un roce apenas. Inmóviles sus labios describían una caricia mutua. Era posible sentir la cálida respiración del otro y sincronizadamente esbozaron una sonrisa.

- "Creo que es momento de continuar…"- la voz de Sheldon tenia un algo que la hacia mas profunda y al mismo tiempo mas melódica a los oídos de Amy.

- "Estoy de acuerdo"- respondió ella liberando los brazos fuera de las mangas, y con la ayuda del físico comenzó a deslizarse fuera del vestido.

Sheldon sostuvo la mano de su novia sirviéndole de apoyo en la induscutible proeza de desvestirse. Por extraño que parezca ella, en ropa interior frente a su novio, no sentía la menor vergüenza; eso la hizo sonreír y entonces le escuchó contener una expresión de asombro, y al encontrarse con los ojos de él notó que parecían querer devorarla con la mirada, era difícil de explicar pero parecía que un intenso fuego bailaba descontroladamente en sus pupilas. A Amy le gustaba esa forma de mirarla, le llenaba de satisfacción saber que esa clase de gestos eran exclusivos para ella; era asombroso verlo así… fascinado.

- "Creo que lo justo en este momento es deshacerme del pantalón…"

- "Eso parece"- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

- "¿Te molestaría…." – la pausa fue eterna para Amy, y por un momento pensó con desilusión que le pediría que se diera vuelta…. Pero…. –"…si nos acercamos a la cama?"

Simplemente asintió, recorrieron los escasos pasos que los separaban del lecho, y él comenzó a liberar el cinturón, Amy llevo sus manos al pecho de Sheldon, sintiendo su calor, y el intenso golpeteo producido por los latidos de su corazón. Había una especie de indefinible lenguaje mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él pareció dudar un poco por un momento, pero sin dejar de ver los ojos de la neurobióloga dejo que su pantalón cayera al piso.

Ella lo vio sonrojarse mas intensamente, y sintió como sus mejillas también se encendían. Ardían. De reojo, bajo la prisión de las trusas de Spiderman, se dio cuenta de la evidencia que hacia notable la excitación de Sheldon.

Por primera vez lucia apenado, abrió los labios muy probablemente para expresar una disculpa, pero Amy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- "Me sentiría ofendida su fuera de otro modo"

Él sonrió a su vez, y abrazándola comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras se recostaban lentamente sobre la cama.

No había prisa, así que despacio se dedicaron a acariciarse delicadamente, cada toque , casa beso, cada mirada era algo nuevo y fascinante. Sheldon se deshizo con audacia del bra, y las pantaletas no opusieron resistencia, se dijo así mismo que podría dominar esa actividad por completo. Y tras unos segundo fue consiente de la desnudez de Amy, se detuvo y la observo con detenimiento. Su físico nunca había sido un factor determinante en la relación que tenia con ella, el valor de su novia, la razón por la que la aprecia, iba mucho mas allá de los conceptos mundanos y carnales. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que los caracteres sexuales secundarios de Amy eran absolutamente placenteros a la vista, a SU vista.

Sintió algo, veloz y contundente, un calor surgido de su espina dorsal, que fue a instalarse de lleno en su pubis, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la estimulación y le pedía terminantemente saciar sus instintos básico; al principio fue, por un instante, doloroso haciendo que el uso de la ropa interior fuera demasiado incomodo.

Miró a Amy, había un cierto brillo angelical rodeándola, parecía mas apenada por notar su erección que por el hecho de estar desnuda ante él. Busco en su pantalón el preservativo y lo mantuvo en una de sus manos, mientras ante la intensa mirada de su novia deslizaba lo mas relajadamente posible sus calzoncillos de superhéroe.

Silencio.

Era curioso que el siempre parlanchín Dr. Cooper se quedara sin palabras, no pudo mas que mantener su boca cerrada mientras la Dra. Fowler, en una audaz iniciativa, abría el empaque y deslizaba el látex azul colocándoselo a Sheldon. Sentir la calidez de las manos de Amy en una área tan sensible, hizo que la sangre vulcana le hirviera un poco mas.

La tomó por los hombros recostándola gentilmente sobre las sabanas. Se inclino para besarla, inconscientemente le dio el beso mas apasionado de toda la noche.

- "Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga pero podría doler un poco, Amy"- dijo una vez que estuvo colocado sobre el cuerpo de ella, con sus mulos tocándole la cadera. Había preocupación y duda en sus palabras.

- "Creo que puedo manejarlo"- sonrío con autosuficiencia – "si tu estas listo, yo lo estoy…"

Amy vio que los ojos de Sheldon destellaron intensamente. Él miro sus ojos, buscando algo, miedo quizá o duda. Pero todo lo que vio fue lo que le pareció un intenso deseo, pudo percibir desconcertadamente a través de los ojos de su novia la calidez de su amor. No era que estuviera muy familiarizado con los sentimientos, sin embardo de alguna forma lo supo.

Entonces tomando valor, dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre el de su novia, haciendo que sus rostros se rozaran apenas; sintiendo la respiración de ella quemándole los labios comenzó a deslizarse gentilmente dentro de Amy.

Era auténticamente la sensación mas fascinante que había experimentado. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el calor del cuerpo de Amy, tuvo la necesidad de empujar con mayor firmeza, sintió entonces una barrera interponiéndose en su camino, en ese momento su conocimiento sobre anatomía y las recomendaciones del libro infernal que sus amigos le había obsequiado lo trajeron de vuelta a su estado racional, analizo rápidamente la situación y se dio cuenta de que probablemente su actitud estaba siendo egoísta, después de todo era la primera vez de Amy, y aunque era la suya también, comprendía que para las mujeres todo este asunto era algo mas delicado. Abrió los ojos buscando los de ella, que se encontraban cerrados en un intento de…. Bueno realmente no sabía que intentaba su novia.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Sí"- respondió ella con una voz ronca y suave

-"Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo".

Ella se limitó a asentir, Sheldon busco su mejilla y la acarició, la suavidad de sus dedos hizo suspirar a Amy. Él colocó su rostro a escasos milímetros del de la Dra. Fowler, y respirando profundamente traspasó completamente el himen. Las bocas de ambos se abrieron dejando escapar un involuntario gemido que surgió acompañado del placer. Sintió sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda apresándolo en un intento por mitigar el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, sintiéndose desconcertado, pero se obligo a mantener el control, esa era la obligación del novio. Y súbitamente tuvo el impulso de besarla, fue justo como su primer beso, con los ojos cerrados sin mucha técnica ni movimiento pero igualmente asombroso, el momento parecía mágico; era cómico pensar que en aquel entonces ella era la alcoholizada, y esta noche se habían intercambiado los papeles. Sintió como Amy relajaba sus brazos y la tensión que había en su cuerpo disminuía.

Él también pudo relajarse, concentrándose en la increíble sensación de sentir la piel de ella pegada a la suya, era placentero, como una nueva sensación de embriaguez, se sentía completo, porque además de estar obviamente unidos en el área pelvica, tenia la sensación de estar fundido con Amy. No podría explicarlo del todo pero no era el momento para dejar que el análisis sobrepasara los hechos. Y el hecho era que le estaba haciendo el amor a Amy Farrah Fowler.

- "¿Te importaría si…"- dijo al cabo de unos segundos con un leve dejo de desesperación.

- "Adelante, puedes hacerlo …."- no lo dejo terminar, ella sabía que le estaba solicitando autorización, era muy considerado de su parte tomar en cuenta como podría estarse sintiendo, no había nada de distante en la forma que él la miraba, sonrió – "Gracias….."

Sheldon simplemente asintió, comenzó a moverse despacio, lenta y rítmicamente. Cerró los ojos como reflejo, dejándose llevar por sus urgencias mas básicas, mismas que él había estado suprimiendo y reprimiendo por años. Ahora le parecía una tontería. Sintió las manos de Amy acariciar su nuca y jugar con su cabello, le gustaba… necesitaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus manos tocándolo, invitándolo a sentir, a dejarse llevar a perderse junto con ella. Le sorprendió lo cómodo que estaba moviéndose adentro y afuera, el instinto era poderoso y sus caderas se movían casi en automático disfrutando, casi anhelando la cálida humedad de Amy, tuvo la idea de que ese lugar fue creado con el exclusivo propósito de recibirlo.

Recordó una de las recomendaciones del libro, percatándose de la situación disminuyo la velocidad, dándose tiempo para observar el rostro de su novia, y grabar en su memoria eidética cada detalle de sus facciones, el sudor que escurría delicadamente por su frente y sus mejillas, el brillo intenso de sus ojos, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda; su olor, cada beso corto, juguetón y pícaro; cada sonrisa, cada expresión de placer; los leves gemidos de ambos, sus narices rozándose, sus manos audaces posándose sobre sus pechos, el endurecimiento instantáneo de sus pezones, un nuevo gemido.

Era definitivo, se dijo. Sheldon Lee Cooper. El Doctor Sheldon Cooper, estaba oficialmente perdido, involuntariamente sonrío ante el pensamiento. Era trágico e inconcebible, y lo mas aberrante era que le encantaba, que estaba feliz de haberse perdido. Si tuviera una maquina del tiempo y pudiera comunicarse consigo mismo en etapas anteriores de su vida, estaba seguro que el Sheldon de hace 5 años se habría mofado inclementemente de él, pero no le importaba. Ya no.

Se miraron nuevamente, él vio algo en sus ojos, intuyo que ella se sentía de la misma forma, y probablemente era cierto, ya que se había vuelto bastante bueno con la intuición. Fue sorpresivo, las entrañas de Amy comenzaron a contraerse sistemática mientras sus leves suspiros y gemidos iban incrementándose, sintió que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y la espalda con los brazos; el orgasmo de su novia, lo arrastro a una zona de intenso placer que ni siquiera pensó que existía. Sintió su hipogastrio contrayéndose como respuesta. Su rostro comenzó a arder, el calor se expandía hacia sus orejas, bajaba por su cuello, recorría sus extremidades, se unía en su pecho y de golpe bajó a sus genitales….

Por un momento se quedo sin aire, sintiendo todos sus músculos contraerse. La vista se le nubló, y un ronco gemido escapo con rebeldía de su garganta. Era como flotar, ser algún tipo de gas revoloteando unido a Amy; fluyendo como materia suspendida en el espacio, envueltos en la nada, justo antes de la Gran Explosión que, teóricamente dio origen al universo. Se preguntó si ganar el premio Nobel seria al menos la mitad de placentero que un orgasmo. Casi estaba seguro que no. Hizo una nota mental con el compromiso de averiguarlo.

En momentos que parecieron eternos, el clímax había terminado. Dejó de pensar. Y se concentro en hacer que su respiración regresara a la normalidad. Algo aturdido, escuchó los jadeos de Amy bajo su cuerpo. Usó la fuerza de sus brazos para separarse un poco en un afán de observarla y comprobar si todo era real. Ella sonreía a pesar del desgaste físico, aun sonrojada y cubierta de sudor.

Siendo presa del impulso mas sincero de su vida se inclinó buscando la frente de Amy, dejando tiernamente un beso sobre ella.

- "Amy…" – dijo mirándola a los ojos, ansiando su respuesta.

- "¿Si, Sheldon?"- dijo ella casi en un susurro

Hubo una pausa, fracción de segundos apenas. Él metió mucho aire a su pecho percibiendo aun el aroma de Amy en el ambiente.

- "Gracias….."-

Y después de eso no había nada mas que decir.

Maravilloso. Así lo describía Amy, increíble, asombroso, fantástico, fabuloso, sorprendente, fascinante. Tenia de hecho una lista colosal de adjetivos positivos con los que podría calificar su encuentro sexu…

Correción: Con los que podría describir la primera vez que hizo el amor.

Tomó un sorbo de su té de limón/manzanilla, mientras esperaba en la cocina que Sheldon terminara su baño. Después de mantenerse en silencio por unos minutos ante la mirada paciente de Amy, le pidió que le permitiera ducharse. Eso fue todo. Quizá y a pesar de todo, había esperado demasiado. Temía que, justo como ella había dicho, él estuviera arrepentido.

- "Creo que es tiempo de que regrese a casa…." – concentrada en su bebida no había notado su presencia, dio un leve salto como señal de su sorpresa.

- "Puedo llevarte si quiere…." – le ofreció, no estaba del todo esquivo, pero si mucho menos interactivo que la noche anterior.

- "No, es mejor si camino… necesito…." – dijo y sin terminar la frase, ni despedirse se dirigió a la puerta, su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Amy por unos instantes y con inusitada prisa salió del departamento.

Viéndose sola en su apartamento suspiro resignadamente. No iba a presionarlo. No. Pero se sentía decepcionada de que él ni siquiera…..

Toc, toc, toc, Amy…

Toc, toc, toc, Amy…

Toc, toc, toc… encantadora Amy….

El característico ritual del llamado a la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos. Le tomó un poco reaccionar y como era de esperarse del otro lado de la puerta estaba Sheldon, de pie, con una expresión de niño culpable en su rostro.

- "Sheldon…."

- "Cuando era un niño pequeño y solitario"- él le interrumpió -" aunque brillante, siempre me preguntaba si en algún momento conocería a alguien que compartiera mis intereses, de la misma forma y de la misma intensidad y con la misma pasión por la ciencia. Con el pasó de los años dejé de esperarlo e inconscientemente me convencí de que no existía otro homo novus a parte de mi …" –Amy escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras preguntándose a donde quería llegar- " y cuando ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello, te conocí, y entonces de alguna forma que no logro comprender has hecho cambios incuantificables en mi, me has hecho feliz aun en contra de mi voluntad, y debo decirte que aunque soy un ser completo, tú has llegado para enriquecer con tu invaluable presencia, cada día de mi existencia, Amy"

- "Es…. Hermoso…" – y entonces quiso cerciorarse –"¿Otro dialogo de alguna película de ciencia ficción?" – pregunto levanto una ceja.

- "No, estas palabras tienen derecho de autor en favor de Sheldon Cooper"- dijo con autosuficiencia – "Creo que la convención social dicta que en este momento debo besarte…."

Amy básicamente se lanzó a sus brazos y como si de una novela romántica se tratara sellaron su amor con un beso.

- "Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan antihigiénico y pegajoso, sería así de placentero… "- Ella sonrió ante las palabras de Sheldon y él también formo un curva en los labios, entonces continuo con algo de nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro –" la próxima vez, bañémonos primero…."

Asintió segura de que este sería un gran día.


End file.
